Open The Twin Gate Championship
The Open The Twin Gate Championship is the top tag team championship in Dragon Gate. It succeeded the International Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (or I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship for short) that had previously been revived from the defunct Wrestle and Romance (WAR) promotion. Overview The development of the championship was founded through the prize money Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino earned for winning the inaugural Summer Adventure Tag League in 2007. Once the belts had been commissioned, Doi and Yoshino faced reigning I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Kenichiro Arai and Taku Iwasa to not only decide the first Twin Gate Champions, but to also unify the two tag team championships. The first set of the title belts was blue in strap color with silver plates barring the flags from Japan, America, and Mexico. Since then, they have been replaced with belts that are black in strap color with gold plates. Title History Gallery |-| Gallery= twingate2.jpg|Old belt design RyosukaVSYamkong.jpg|Cyber Kong and YAMATO vs. Ryo Saito and Susumu Yokosuka - February 15, 2009 kongyamacimaliger.jpg|Cyber Kong and YAMATO vs. CIMA and Jushin "Thunder" Liger - December 28, 2008 blankeyjimmz01.jpg|Cyber Kong and Akira Tozawa vs. Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu - May 27, 2012 yoshidoishingoyammytwin.jpeg|Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi vs. Shingo Takagi and YAMATO - August 2, 2012 sairyohoriguchitakagikidtwin.jpeg|Shingo Takagi and Dragon Kid vs. Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito - June 6, 2009 kamikazewarriors.jpeg|CIMA and Gamma vs. Cyber Kong and Shingo Takagi - March 22, 2010 genkiryomochifuji.jpeg|Ryo Saito and Genki Horiguchi vs. Masaaki Mochizuki and Don Fujii - February 6, 2011 madblankeyakatsuki.jpeg|BxB Hulk and Uhaa Nation vs. Shingo Takagi and YAMATO - May 5, 2013 mbw-1international.jpeg|Naruki Doi and Ricochet vs. Akira Tozawa and BxB Hulk - June 21, 2013 memadblankey.jpeg|Shingo Takagi and Akira Tozawa vs. Naruki Doi and YAMATO - December 22, 2013 veteranmillenials.jpeg|T-Hawk and Eita vs. CIMA and Gamma - Febuary 11, 2014 yamadoiricochetsydaltwin.jpeg|Ricochet and Matt Sydal vs. Naruki Doi and YAMATO - June 20, 2015 ryosukayamadoitwin.jpeg|Jimmy Susumu and Ryo “Jimmy” Saito vs. Naruki Doi and YAMATO - August 2, 2015 k-nesukayamadoitwin.jpg|Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy K-ness J.K.S vs. Naruki Doi and YAMATO - October 4, 2015 flamkidyamadoitwin.jpeg|Dragon Kid and Flamita vs. Naruki Doi and YAMATO - October 17, 2015 t-hawkyoshiyamadoitwin.jpg|Masato Yoshino and T-Hawk vs. Naruki Doi and YAMATO - November 1, 2015 powertagyamadoitwin.jpg|T-Hawk and Big R Shimizu vs. Naruki Doi and YAMATO - March 6, 2016 ogt-hawkshimizutwin.jpg|Eita and Dragon Kid vs. T-Hawk and Big R Shimizu jimmyzbosoubrotherstwin.jpg|Naruki Doi and brother "YASSHI" vs. Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora - July 24, 2016 jimmyztakadoitwin.jpg|Shingo Takagi and Naruki Doi vs. Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora - September 22, 2016 ogjimmyztwin.jpg|Dragon Kid and Eita vs. Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora - October 10, 2016 milenialsprovisional.jpeg|T-Hawk and Eita as provisional champions ck-1jimmyztwin.jpg|CIMA and Dragon Kid vs. Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora - November 3, 2016 verserkck-1twin.jpg|Shingo Takagi and T-Hawk vs. CIMA and Dragon Kid - December 25, 2016 cimagammaprovisional.jpeg|CIMA and Gamma as provisional champions |-| Champions= doiyoshitwin.jpg|Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino Araiiwasatwin.jpg|Keni'chiro Arai and Taku Iwasa RyoSukatwin.jpg|Ryo Saito and Susumu Yokosuka yamakongtwin.jpg|YAMATO and Cyber Kong gammasuka.jpg|Gamma and Susumu Yokosuka HoriRyotwin.jpg|Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito Shingoyammytwin.jpg|YAMATO and Shingo Takagi cimaandgammatwin.jpg|CIMA and Gamma TakaKongtwin.jpg|Shingo Takagi and Cyber Kong K-nesukatwin.jpg|K-ness and Susumu Yokosuka DoiGammatwin.jpg|Gamma and Naruki Doi mochifujiitwin.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki and Don Fujii kidpactwin.jpg|Dragon Kid and PAC SpikedMohicans.jpg|CIMA and Ricochet hulktozawa.jpg|BxB Hulk and Akira Tozawa jimmytwin2.jpg|Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora hulktanisaki.jpg|BxB Hulk and Naoki Tanisaki hulkuhaa.jpg|BxB Hulk and Uhaa Nation doiricochet.jpg|Naruki Doi and Ricochet dk-ness.jpg|Dragon Kid and K-ness t-hawkeita.jpg|T-Hawk and Eita yamadoi.jpg|Naruki Doi and YAMATO TozawaTakagi.jpg|Akira Tozawa and Shingo Takagi amigotag.jpg|Masato Yoshino and Shachihoko BOY t-hawkbigrshimizu.jpg|T-Hawk and Big R Shimizu Ck-1twin.jpg|CIMA and Dragon Kid Category:Championships Category:Dragon Gate Championships